


One || WooSan

by boos_pledis



Series: Writing Challenge Drabbles [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ??? i think, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - The Most Beautiful Moment In Life | HYYH, Domestic Boyfriends, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Metaphors, No Angst, No Plot/Plotless, No Smut, Sleepy Boys, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24142156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boos_pledis/pseuds/boos_pledis
Summary: small, fluffy woosan moment in the bed
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Series: Writing Challenge Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742212
Comments: 7
Kudos: 138





	One || WooSan

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a little more than thirty minutes in a writing challenge with my sister. I'm actually really proud of this, so I'm gonna post it. We did two little challenges and they're so fun. Leave comments and kudos if you like it, I would truly appreciate it! 
> 
> Enjoy :) ( Follow me if you like too: [twitter](https://twitter.com/heart_xiu) )

They're lying together. It's a calm, cool night in Seoul. The lights from the street light dribbles in as passing cars outside, disturbing the stead flow. It's not late, it's more of evening than night, the sun dipping down and the natural light disappearing from the world once more. 

A warm body keeps San in place, his slitted, almost cat-like eyes staring intently at the beautiful being beside him. Wooyoung isn't asleep, but his eyes are closed, probably taking in San's natural warmth as well. 

The sharp edges of his jawline contrast with the slack and relaxed features of his boyfriend. His skin is clean, soft as one of the feathers in San's specially made pillows. 

The room is dark save for the outside light trickling in. It's quiet, dead quiet, held there like it shouldn't be broken, like it won't be broken by the two boys laying in the cushy twin bed. 

Wooyoung's dark eyes open and he catches San's eyes watching him, holds his gaze there. He inspects the features of his boyfriend as well, cherishes the milky pale skin, adores the fine make of his lips, savors the exquisite cut of his high cheek bones. San is gorgeous in all aspects of the word, a beauty too good for the world. 

Slowly, without words being spoken, without breaking the silence that forces them to be quiet, without breaking the bubble that holds only the two of them and no one else in the world, San raises a hand, careful not to ruffle the sheets, and slides it into the hair on the back of Wooyoung's neck, using his strength to push his head forward. He, too, leans his head forward and then they're touching. Skin to skin, soaking each other in and connecting on a deeper level than they ever have before. It's spiritual, San and Wooyoung can feel their souls twining, their love deepening, their hearts syncopating.

Their noses are the next to touch and they breath each other's air, allow it to rush inside of them, to feed their cells, to rejuvenate the passion in their hearts. The oxygen travels with intent and purpose, and neither complain, neither make a sound. Just relish in the moment, breathe in everything that the other is. 

Their minds are empty, filled with no thoughts, nothing to occupy or take them away from such a sacred moment. 

Wooyoung's eyes droop in a sleepy fashion, but he wills them to stay open, if only for as long as humanly possible so he can engrave this very moment into his memory. 

San just watches, watches his adorably sleepy boyfriend and feels his heart bloom at the absolute innocence, at the angelic glow that seems to beam off of him in a soft manner.

Their eyes are still connected, still looking, still searching each other's souls, touching the deepest parts of each other without touching at all. San blinks, it's intentionally slow, sluggish, almost like he closed them for good before he forcefully opened the lids again. 

_I love you_ , he says. It's nonverbal of course, the words will not be spoken, the silence will not break, it's unacceptable at the moment when he can simply translate the message as easily as he just did. 

Wooyoung returns it, blinks tiredly, gently, doesn't even allow the top lid to touch the bottom lid as he sends an _I love you too_.

San pulls his head back now that their faces are touching in one of the most intimate ways they ever could touch. Instead he uses it to trace, to commit the image that is Wooyoung's elegance, to etch what he knows is his and his alone. 

It's seems to put Wooyoung in an even more relaxed state, deeper and deeper he goes until the darkness wins over him and drags him to sleep. The soft brushes, the calloused fingers skimming over the skin above his lips, the skin below his eyes, the skin of his temples. The touches were intoxicating, like he was filled with so much that the only way to take it all was to go to sleep. 

San continues to watch, continues to brush and skim and caress the striking planes of Wooyoung's face. If not for his resting, San might've even worked up to kissing him. However, he refrains, controls himself and only decides to shuffle closer, hold his boyfriend's body close.

There's more skin touching, no cloth between them beside the thin sheet slipping off of Wooyoung's figure. No barrier to stop him from pressing closer, nothing to hold him back from making sure Wooyoung is utterly filled with every last drop, every last ounce of love San can give him. 

These two have been embraced by Aphrodite herself, fed by her breasts full of fruitful and fulfilling life, cared for by her delicate, dainty hands. 

They grow and they grow, their love flourishes, their hearts bloom, and from that, a graceful, divine red rose appears...

...and they become one. 


End file.
